Something That Wasn't There Before
by KittenNya
Summary: It's history class and it's going the same as it usually does, until something so shocking, something so amazing, something so life changing happens... Jerry raised his hand!


** I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW! I should be working on Ask me a question but I just posted a chapter and this idea wouldn't leave my mind! I have no idea how it came to me! I blame school coming up...**

**...**

History class, it's the class where you learn about the past instead of concentrating on your future. "Now who can tell me who Elizabeth Blackwell is?" The teacher Miss Ackerman asked. She's a young German woman who moved to America when she was 8 so she doesn't have the cool accent. A ginger boy sitting in the front row right in the middle of the class raised his hand not even a millisecond after the question was asked. The boy sitting beside him, Jerry Cortez*, just rolled his eyes as he slouched in his desk with his head in his hand. Jerry and his desk mate were best friends, along with Eddie, a sweet kid who doesn't like that much attention, Jack, the very loyal, very friendly karate kid and Kim, the only girl, but you shouldn't be fooled by her cute nature trust me she can kick butt. But that subject aside the two boys sitting beside each other were nothing alike, Milton was the smart one who wouldn't care if school had a lunch break. And then Jerry who wished the lunch break was at home along with the rest of his day.

"Milton how about you?" Miss Ackerman finished slowly as she looked around for anyone else. You see, Milton's had his hand raised for each question. She straightened out her floral skirt trying not to make eye contact with the boy.

"She was the first female American doctor and also the first to be on the UK medical Register." Milton finished with a smile.

"Very good Milton, Glad someone's listing." She added the last part while knocking on a soccer player's desk in the second row who was doodling on scrap paper. Jerry groaned and threw his head up to look at the ceiling. Milton nudged his side knowing that he wasn't paying attention. As you can guess Milton sat in the front because he wanted to. He was every teachers dream. He never caused trouble; he would do what he was told and never get a bad grade. Jerry on the other hand was put up there because he was causing trouble in the back of the room. Jerry was every teacher's nightmare. He always caused trouble, he would never do what he was told and he would always get a bad grade.

"Any last questions before we get on to Benjamin Spock?" The German teacher asked. She scoured the room for students. One persons hand was raised and no, it wasn't Milton. It was the only person by my explanation of him you wouldn't expect. Yes, I am talking about our little Spanish friend, Jerry.

The room went silent. The two girls from the volleyball team stopped talking gossip in the back. Margret, a girl who's in with Kim in the journalist club, gasped as her hand flew over her mouth. One of Jerry's fellow underachievers started in shock at him. Two quite girls on each end of the class threw their hands over their mouth. And the rest of the guys in the room had a very confused face.

"Oh my goodness." The teacher started tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm- I'm doing something right... I'm doing something right!" She bawled. Not even holding back tears, no I'm not kidding either. Jerry stopped and looked around the room with an innocent face trying to get his hand higher and higher.

"Dude." Milton pulled on the sleeve of his friend's purple and green graphic designed hoodie. Jerry looked over at him, hand not coming down by his side. "Is your hand in the air right now?" Milton double checked.

"Well...Yeah." Jerry answered looking up at his hand.

"Are you stretching?" Milton asked the second question.

"Not really..." Jerry trailed off looking at the sweater vested boy.

"So you have a question?"

"Uhh..." Jerry scrunched up his face. Milton just took it as a '_Duh, why do you think my hand is up' _kind of way. The underachiever I was talking about earlier came up and kneeled down in front of the starched out boy's desk.

"Tell me this buddy."He started. "Are you okay?" He said looking Jerry straight in the eye. Jerry nodded slowly. "Truthfully?"

"Yes Jason I'm-" Jerry was going to finish but was cut off by Milton.

"Hey! Don't discourage him!This is the first time he's ever taken interest into not failing this year!" Milton exclaimed.

"I-I-I need a camera. I'll be right back I need a camera!" Margret dashed for the door hoping to get a shot of this historical moment.

"Not so loud everybody, we don't want to disrupt the classrooms." A very quite girl whispered hoping her words would be heard when there was no chance they would be. Jason and Milton were still fighting and Jerry became oblivious to all the commotion as all the classmates joined in to have a say in this. The Spanish boy just kept stretching higher and higher in his desk. Not a moment too soon Margret came in with a camera boy.

"This is Margret Bow, reporting live from the grade 8 history class. This morning something amazing has happened! Our fellow classmate Jerry Cortez has raised his hand! Yes my friends, the boy who almost failed homeroom has a question." She said throwing in a joke that was very likely to be true. She brought the camera closer to Jerry who wasn't even paying attention. "So Jerry, what is your question?" After this sentence was spoke, the classroom went silent for the second time that day. Even the overemotional teacher stopped crying to hear his answer.

"Well to be honest..." Jerry just noticed that all the attention was focused on him. "I was just trying to reach that spider. He's was there now but I never seen him until a couple minutes ago." He gestured upwards to a spider dangling from a cord on the ceiling. Everybody stayed silent some looking up others face palming. Margret even dropped her microphone. Jason first pumped knowing that the only person that didn't want to be here as much as him was not going to start listening to the teacher. Milton then patted Jerry's shoulder three very slow times feeling sorry for the boy. And Miss Ackerman, she fainted.

"Somebody get the doctor." A small whisper was heard from the back of the class but for the second time was ignored. They were all thinking the same thing, _why on earth did we get our hopes up! This is Jerry we're talking about._ Jerry just smiled got on his desk and took the spider in his hands.

"I'm gonna name you Terrence!

...

***Yes his name is Martinez I know, I like Cortez better. See Ask me a question chapter four for the rant.**

**So there you have it, my procrastination story ;)! The title is from The Disney song **_**Something there that wasn't there before – Beauty and the Beast!**_

**Remember to Review! I like it a lot when you do that!...Please! I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
